OBJECTIVE: The outreach project will establish contacts with a network of physicians and allied health professionals throughout the region, that specific areas of clinical expertise at the Institute can utilize to activate cancer control projects related to their specialties. The outreach program also assists community practitioners in identifying staff and resources at the Institute relevant to their specific cancer interests. The outreach program is a coordinating mechanism to stimulate dissemination and utilization of new clinical insights in cancer patient care in the community. APPROACH: The program will establish periodic cancer programs in community hospitals throughout Western New York and neighboring portions of Pennsylvania. Continuing education programs are offered in oncology to serve the needs of community practitioners. The program encourages the development of hospital tumor registries for improved patient follow-up care and preparation of materials for educational activities and program review in the community.